


Late Night Snack Attack

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Akihiko's just confused, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mid-July, Senpai-Kouhai Dynamics, Snacks & Snack Food, girls are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Akihiko thought he knew what it meant when a girl handed him a bag of sweets. It's not the same thing as Yukari shoving a konbini bag in his arms.





	Late Night Snack Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I am really trying to write some short drabbles, but they can't help but be at least 1k words? Enjoy.

It's nighttime on a Sunday. Akihiko punches his punching bag, keeping time with his punches. He smacks the bag particularly hard when a knock on the door shakes him out of his routine. Glancing at the door, Akihiko holds the bag to stop it's movement before heading over to the door.

When he opens it, he sees Yukari standing there with a substantial sized konbini bag. “Takeba-?” Akihiko begins to question, but he's startled when she shoves the bag into his arms. 

“I need you to take these from me, senpai. Okay? Thanks!” Yukari says in a rush before dashing out of sight; he can hear her feet on the stairs before the floor falls silently.

Akihiko blinks once, twice, then opens the bag as he closes his dorm room door behind him. The bag is filled with sweets, and Akihiko places the bag down on his desk with a confusion marring his features. He's gotten sweets from girls before, tenacious ones that would leave them at his desk, shoe locker, and even some managing to sneak them into gym's locker rooms.

A quick glance at his calendar tells him it's not Valentine's Day. It's barely mid-July, and that leaves Akihiko more confused than ever. Curiously, he does a cursory dig through the plastic bag. There's strawberry pocky, shrimp chips, melonpan, and a wide variety of gummis. 

It's quite a lot of snacks, and none of them are the usual gifts sweets a girl would give a guy, to Akihiko's relief. With a half-formed plan, Akihiko grabs the bag and heads upstairs to the girls' floor. He knocks on Yukari's door, and she looks outright furious when she notices Akihiko has the bag of snacks.

“Senpai,” she says between gritted teeth before dragging him into her room and shuts the door. “I wanted you to hide them!”

“Tch, you didn't really tell me anything before shoving this bag at me, Takeba,” Akihiko tells her in frustration. “What is this bag, anyway?”

Yukari sighs as she slumps into her desk chair. “It's my snack stash,” she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “I need to stop snacking at all hours, and I'd feel bad just throwing all that out...”

Akihiko snorts. “So you threw them at me?” he questions, amused.

“Well, it wasn't exactly my best thought out plan...” Yukari admits sheepishly. “But can you just take them with you, please? It's definitely bad for my figure.”

“I guess I could...” Akihiko replies, holding up a hand when she jumps up to thank him. “But I don't think flat out denying yourself snacks is going to help.”

Yukari scrunches up her face then frowns. “What do you mean, senpai?”

“I've noticed with my boxing teammates when they go all out to avoid something that's bad for their training regiment, they end up bingeing on stuff that they shouldn't right before a match up,” Akihiko explains. “Moderation is key. I know everyone thinks I train at all hours, but I do take breaks. Snacks aren't always a bad thing, especially after a big workout. Like Tartarus, for example.”

“I guess that's true...” she murmurs thoughtfully. “A lot of my snacking has been post-Tartarus... But still, that whole bag cannot be in my room. I think I'm heading for overindulging, and with Yakushima coming up, I can't let myself look bad in a bikini!”

Akihiko shrugs. “That's up to you,” he tells her, “but how about this? I'll keep them in my room, and after Tartarus nights, you can come up and take what you want.”

Yukari laughs. “Senpai, you're literally asking a girl to your room after hours,” she points out teasingly.

Clearing his throat, Akihiko look away from Yukari with his cheeks turning pink. “I could just share these snacks with the guys instead...”

“Ugh, no way am I letting Junpei enjoy my hard earned snacks,” Yukari says unhappily. “You can have some if you want, though, senpai. Since you'll be holding onto my stash for me.”

“I guess it's a deal then,” Akihiko agrees, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Want something before I head back to my room?”

Yukari bites her lip before reaching out the bag and taking out some packaged melonpan. “I've been craving one all day. I can work it off at archery practice tomorrow.”

Akihiko grabs a bag of shrimp chips. “Might as well,” he says as he places the bag of snacks on Yukari's low table by her bed.

Yukari plops down on a cushion as she rips open the package of her snack. “Senpai, I have another cushion,” she says as she points to the cushion on the other side of the table.

Akihiko sits cross-legged at the table as he pops chip into his mouth. They eat in silence for a few moments before Yukari giggles. Akihiko raises an eyebrow in response, and she shrugs.

“It's just funny. I think this is the longest time we've ever spent together without the others? It's kinda funny,” Yukari says before taking a bite out of her melonpan.

“We're teammates. I don't see what's wrong with spending time with each other,” Akihiko replies, licking his thumb clean of shrimp chip dust. “We have to know each other, or having each other's backs in Tartarus will just be that much harder.”

Yukari hums. “Hmm, I guess that's true,” she admits. “I just have such different ideas of you and Mitsuru-senpai. I guess it's the kohai-senpai dynamic. I've never seen you two as just like us.”

“I get that,” he says, looking pensive. “All of you have gotten stronger over the past few months.”

Ducking her head, Yukari takes another bite of her snack. “Thanks,” she says quietly after she swallows. “It's really flattering to hear that from you, senpai. You're probably the strongest of us.”

Akihiko chuckles. “I don't know about that. Our leader is a force to be reckon with.”

“That's true,” Yukari agrees before she notices the clock by her bed. “Oh, it's getting late! Sorry for keeping you, senpai.”

“Not a problem,” he tells her, waving off her worry as he stands. “Better head out. You were right earlier. Man, if Mitsuru catches me coming out of your room, I'm dead.”

Yukari tries to hide a laugh behind her with minimal success. “You don't want to get executed, senpai,” she teases. “Though, I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai that you were a complete gentleman.”

“Probably won't save me,” Akihiko mutters as he grabs the snack bag. “Good night, Takeba.”

“Good night, Akihiko-senpai,” Yukari says cheerfully.

Akihiko sneaks out of Yukari's room, and thankfully, he manages to head back down to boys' floor without incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got this idea from P3? I think? Like I can't remember if it was just Yukari talking about getting rid of snacks in general, or there was actually a line of just giving them Akihiko? I'm going to pretend it's the latter, even though I can't remember where and if it was FES, P3P, or PQ? Who knows. XD


End file.
